


黑魔王的育兒日記(GGAD)

by abc761012



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 哈利波特 - Fandom, 怪獸與牠們的產地, 怪獸與葛林戴華德的罪行
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 03:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 27,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17541770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abc761012/pseuds/abc761012
Summary: 「到底是哪個傢伙把我家閨女給拐走的，就不要讓我知道那個臭小子是誰！」這是身為一個父親的蓋瑞特‧葛林戴華德的發言。





	1. 看文警告和自創人物介紹

《看文警告》

這篇是一個腦袋被雷神索爾打到後冒出來的想法，所以先跟大家說，這裡的GG會有崩潰的情形出現，而且是愛女成癡的笨老爹，單純的只是想要崩壞他，所以接受後請繼續接下去看。

然後就是裡面的佛地魔王，也就是湯姆‧瑞斗是GG和AD的養子，這是從某本同人漫畫當中得到的靈感，超感謝那位作者。(喂

嘛！就是這樣啦！故事就這樣啦！請自己看下去囉！感謝啦！

順便說有三篇是之前寫的短篇，裡面會有修改一些部份，所以有看過也沒有關係，反正就是想要減少寫篇章罷了，哈哈！

基本上來說這本除了是我自己的腦洞以外，就是啊！這裡的背景會是跟只有在網路上發表的魔法世界的一切這系列的文的背景是一樣的，所以自創人物是沿用裡面的人物。

喔！對了，要告知一件事情，天狼星的父母親我可沒照著原作寫，是拿原作裡面的名字加以修改後寫的，因此看到類似的名字也不要覺得太怪喔！

以上就是這樣啦！

★ 偶是分隔線 ☆

《自創人物介紹》

洛克‧獵戶座‧布萊克

天狼星和阿爾發、雪兒的父親，很疼愛自己的孩子們，最寵愛自己的寶貝女兒雪兒，對於妻子也是很珍愛，和湯姆‧瑞斗是同窗好友，愛妻是葛萊分多的學生，也是鄧不利多的愛女雪莉，和海格是好朋友，因某些原因收養最小的弟弟阿法的兒子大衛，並且和妻子對他是如己出。

受到祖母夏莉姆‧伊莉莎白‧葛雷夫‧布萊克的影響，習慣用無杖魔法，擅長黑魔法，對於黑魔法的知識勝過其他人，也很喜歡小動物或者是奇獸，有弟弟亞倫、阿法和妹妹艾比蓋爾、露奎提亞，和弟弟亞倫以及妹妹艾比蓋爾是三胞胎。

比起弟弟亞倫個性安靜沉穩內斂，喜好自由不喜歡被拘束，但是因某些原因而成為魔法部的副部長，對所有女性都很溫柔，特別喜歡照顧比自己還要小的孩子，造成家族同輩中的孩子都很喜歡他。

雪莉‧沃布爾加‧鄧不利多‧葛林戴華德‧布萊克

洛克的妻子，天狼星和獅子阿爾發的母親，阿不思‧鄧不利多和蓋瑞特‧葛林戴華德的女兒，出生的方式很特別，是鄧不利多和葛林戴華德分開之後用古老的魔法陣放入血液之後所產生的孩子，是擁有他們兩人的血緣關係的孩子。

她對於自己的出生沒有太大的意見，很習慣和兩位父親一起生活，個性活潑大方，心思縝密，對於黑魔法不會太過排斥，爆走的時候會習慣掐著對方的脖子搖動對方，最常會掐著自家父親葛林戴華德和丈夫洛克。

知曉家中最小兒子大衛的身世，當初就是自己看不過去才把最小的兒子搶過來養育，因此非常的疼愛他，甚至也很疼愛丈夫收養的孩子，即使他們不是自己親生的孩子也是把他們當成是自己的親生孩子。


	2. 《出生》

這是一個嚴肅的話題，鄧不利多知道自己總有一天會和葛林戴華德分開，而他不想要和他分開，只有他自己知道自己是多麼的愛他，因此在一個契機之下，他拿到了愛人的血液，小心翼翼的保存起來，留著日後有用途。

沒想到這個契機很快就來臨，鄧不利多在某天翻閱到古老的書籍，發現到書籍當中古老的魔法可以孕育孩子，如果葛林戴華德真的離開他，至少還有屬於他們兩人的孩子在。

鄧不利多決定賭一把，利用那個魔法陣製造出屬於他們的孩子，這個古老的魔法陣一定會讓他找到屬於自己的希望，他真的很想要擁有一個屬於他們兩人的孩子，所以才會做這件事。

「您真的要這麼做嗎？鄧不利多先生。」一名服侍鄧不利多的家庭小精靈這樣問著。

「嗯，幫我看著吧！沒事的。」鄧不利多看著在魔法陣裡面的孩子一眼後就去找葛林戴華德決鬥。

「阿不思，這個孩子？」阿波佛看見鄧不利多準備離開的樣子不知道要說什麼。

「照顧好亞蕊安娜，我會回來的。」鄧不利多會為了那個孩子而回來這裡。

阿波佛沒有多說什麼，只是把妹妹亞蕊安娜安撫好，然後陪著她一起看著那個孩子，鄧不利多要去和葛林戴華德決鬥，這個孩子肯定要照顧好，好不容易已經不需要魔力輸入，鄧不利多才離開去決鬥的會場。

亞蕊安娜看著那個孩子不知道要說什麼，她和阿波佛都知道那個孩子今天會出生，希望鄧不利多可以順利回到家看到這個孩子出生的時候，其實看見鄧不利多和葛林戴華德分道揚鑣他們也不是很願意。

他們兩人感情真的很好，只是因為理念不同而要分道揚鑣，葛林戴華德太過激進，那種想法讓人不知道要說什麼才好，鄧不利多為了這點也感到很痛苦，這是不得不的情況。

「阿波佛，孩子、孩子……」亞蕊安娜叫著自家兄長要他看魔法陣裡面的孩子。

「天啊！怎麼比預定的時間還要早出生。」阿波佛把哇哇大哭的孩子抱起來。

「怎麼辦？阿不思去和蓋瑞特決鬥。」亞蕊安娜很擔心自家兄長。

「奇比，你帶著這個孩子去找阿不思，說不定可以阻止他們決鬥。」阿波佛想到這個方法阻止他們兩人決鬥的方法。

亞蕊安娜聽見阿波佛說的話有些訝異，然後看著他把孩子的衣服給穿好，然後交給家庭小精靈奇比，當然他一定會讓孩子穿的很保暖，畢竟他不知道他們決鬥的地方在哪裡。

葛林戴華德和鄧不利多在決鬥的地方拿出魔杖準備決鬥，沒想到看見奇比抱著剛出生的孩子來到這裡，見到孩子鄧不利多有些嚇到，沒想到孩子比預計的時間還要早出生。

看見這樣的情形鄧不利多把魔杖收好然後走過去抱起自己的女兒，葛林戴華德看見這樣的情形很訝異，不知道為什麼聽見嬰兒的哭聲會讓自己有種不知道該說的感覺。

「阿不思，這個孩子？」葛林戴華德看見鄧不利多懷裡抱的孩子很訝異。

「我用古老魔法製造出來的孩子，用你我的血液創造出來的孩子。」鄧不利多親親嬰兒的頭。

「屬於你我的孩子……」葛林戴華德慢慢的走到鄧不利多的身邊。

「你想做什麼，這個孩子要待在我身邊。」鄧不利多很怕葛林戴華德搶走懷裡的孩子。

「不，我要待在你的身邊，待在這個孩子的身邊。」葛林戴華德把自己最愛的人抱在懷裡。

鄧不利多聽見葛林戴華德說的話不知道要說什麼，眼前的人可是在歐洲掀起大戰的人，同時在美國把人家魔國會安全部部長給監禁起來的傢伙，好在那位安全部部長在紐特的幫忙之下給救回，只是又被這傢伙給逃了。

發生了太多的事情之後鄧不利多決定和葛林戴華德決鬥，如果對方輸了就要進入自己創造的監獄當中，沒想到因為這個孩子就讓葛林戴華德投降，不得不說這樣讓人鬆了一口氣。

阿波佛和亞蕊安娜看見鄧不利多平安的回家自然鬆了一口氣，雖然後面跟著葛林戴華德也無所謂，至少他們所愛的兄長以及他們剛出生的姪女平安的回到這個家，沒有什麼比這值得高興的事情。

「我說，你們打算幫這女娃起什麼名字？」阿波佛看見兩位剛當父親的人忘記許多事情。

「雪莉，雪莉‧沃布爾加‧鄧不利多。」鄧不利多早就想好名字。

「這女娃要跟我姓，是叫雪莉‧沃布爾加‧鄧不利多‧葛林戴華德。」葛林戴華德是絕對不會放過這個機會。

「真是受不了你們。」亞蕊安娜看見這樣的情形很無奈。

有了雪莉之後葛林戴華德和鄧不利多開始新手父親的生命旅程，他們會好好的撫養這個孩子，會讓這個孩子平安的長大，會把所有的知識教導這個女娃，看看她會吸收多少的東西。

然而這也是葛林戴華德成為傻父親的開頭，這個女娃是他們唯一的孩子，絕對是用盡心力在寵愛，鄧不利多一定會成為很好的父親，而他的伴侶肯定是個傻父親，寵女兒絕對不手軟。

只要可以看著孩子一天、一天的長大，他們就會有很幸福的感覺，鄧不利多沒想到孩子的出生會讓葛林戴華德停下自己的腳步陪在自己的身邊，對他來說這是一種奇蹟，讓自己盼到的奇蹟。

「雪莉，謝謝妳，妳讓蓋瑞特留在我身邊。」鄧不利多看著在嬰兒床裡面的寶貝女兒。

女兒不僅僅像自己也像葛林戴華德，自己一定可以在女兒的身上看到愛人的影子，當然他相信對方也一定會在女兒的身上看到自己的影子，在某些方面來說鄧不利多很開心自己可以盼到這個奇蹟，女兒的出生讓葛林戴華德願意陪在他們身邊，願意保有他們之間的愛情，讓這個幸福繼續持續下去。


	3. 《成長》

在女兒的成長當中，葛林戴華德和鄧不利多吵架過很多次，主要是因為鄧不利多認為葛林戴華德太過寵愛女兒，而對方認為自己根本不算是寵女兒，那不過只是他疼愛女兒的方式。

兩三歲的孩子是很難帶的時候，總是很喜歡亂跑，什麼東西都很好奇，會想要去探索世界，鄧不利多雖然很高興女兒有所成長，可是有時候會被女兒的動作或是語言等等氣的要死。

當女兒開始學走路、學說話的時候，葛林戴華德開心不已，差點沒放鞭炮慶祝，對於這點鄧不利多真不知道要說什麼才好，而且很開心孩子說的名詞是叫自己，更是高興不已。

「小寶貝，過來爸爸這裡。」葛林戴華德蹲下來叫著自己的寶貝女兒。

「PAPA。」雪莉看見父親的樣子馬上衝過去。

「爸爸的小寶貝最乖了。」葛林戴華德把女兒抱起來。

「PAPA。」雪莉抓著葛林戴華德的衣服。

鄧不利多看見這樣的情形苦笑，葛林戴華德那傢伙真的很喜歡這樣逗寶貝女兒，最近又買了很多禮物給她，那些玩具女兒根本玩不完，每次看見有新的玩具就會買回來家裡給女兒玩。

雪莉生氣的時候就會把那些玩具亂丟，往往會造成家庭小精靈的麻煩，鄧不利多看見這樣的情形會很生氣，會很認真的告訴自己的寶貝女兒不可以這樣做，這時候女兒就會氣呼呼的看著自己的父親。

每次看見鄧不利多在教訓女兒的樣子馬上去介入，會把女兒抱在懷裡安撫，這點就讓鄧不利多很生氣，常常會因為這件事而和葛林戴華德吵架，這時候家庭小精靈就會把雪莉帶走。

「雪莉，不可以亂丟東西。」鄧不利多看見女兒生氣的把東西亂丟。

「哼！」雪莉氣呼呼的轉頭不去看鄧不利多。

「雪莉！」鄧不利多的語氣很嚴肅，似乎打算想要教訓自己的寶貝女兒。

「阿不思，小寶貝還小，你罵她有什麼用。」葛林戴華德看見這樣的情形馬上阻止。

「你不要縱容雪莉，不對的事情就是要告訴她。」鄧不利多聽見葛林戴華德說的話不太高興。

「親愛的阿不思，別生氣，小寶貝不是故意的，你何必這麼生氣。」葛林戴華德先丟出消音咒，以免女兒聽到他們吵架。

「什麼叫我何必生氣，女兒做錯事情就是應該要告訴她，你總是這樣縱容她。」鄧不利多對此感到很生氣。

他們兩人開始為了這件事情吵架，葛林戴華德覺得這根本就不是什麼大不了的事情，為什麼一定要教訓寶貝女兒，小孩子總是會有她的脾氣，偶爾讓孩子任性一下又不是什麼大不了的事情。

鄧不利多氣到不想要理會葛林戴華德，而這時候葛林戴華德把女兒帶走，出去之後鄧不利多有些後悔，他沒想到對方竟然會做出這樣的事情，為了女兒的教育問題總是會和他吵架，讓自己很頭痛。

而且他發現到雪莉真的很親近葛林戴華德，每次見到自己都不太會接近自己，想要和女兒親近的時候，雪莉不太喜歡和他在一起，對此鄧不利多反省自己是否太少時間陪在女兒的身邊，才會造成這樣的情形。

「PAPA，餓、餓。」雪莉肚子餓想要吃東西。

「小寶貝，乖，等一下。」葛林戴華德拿出食物給女兒吃。

葛林戴華德摸摸女兒的臉頰，他有發現到女兒不太喜歡親近鄧不利多，可能是因為最近鄧不利多都沒有回家的關係，雪莉這陣子不是自己在照顧就是阿波佛或是亞蕊安娜照顧，由於他們很寵愛這孩子，難免會讓這孩子養成任性的個性。

想到這裡葛林戴華德就想嘆氣，看樣子女兒最近對鄧不利多任性的樣子大概就是氣他不陪著自己，這不是什麼好現象，看樣子需要好好的和對方談談，不然自己真的要把寶貝女兒帶走。

鄧不利多看見葛林戴華德和雪莉回來有些訝異，看見他們回來自己也不知道要說什麼，雪莉看見另外一位父親伸出手要他抱，葛林戴華德看見這樣的情形馬上把女兒交給鄧不利多抱。

「你不知道小孩子很敏感嗎？你最近都不回來陪她，小寶貝自然不想要理你。」葛林戴華德把女兒交給鄧不利多。

「DADA。」雪莉拉著鄧不利多的衣服。

「寶貝，對不起，DADA最近太忙沒有陪妳，所以妳很生氣，對不對？」鄧不利多看著女兒感到很抱歉。

「最喜歡DADA。」雪莉開心的抱著自己的父親。

聽見女兒這樣說鄧不利多很開心，葛林戴華德看見這樣的情形鬆了一口氣，曾幾何時他以為是教授的愛人會教導孩子，沒想到反而是這樣不拿手，甚至想要扮黑臉都沒有辦法。

鄧不利多把雪莉放下來，讓她自己去玩耍，看見女兒自己去玩耍的樣子葛林戴華德沒有多說什麼，那麼多玩具她可以玩很久，如果累了的話就會跑到其中一個父親的腿上休息。

雪莉抓著一些玩具想要往嘴巴塞，看見這樣的情形鄧不利多馬上阻止，葛林戴華德把孩子抱起來阻止她，揮揮手用魔法把東西給收拾好，突然被兩位父親阻止雪莉很生氣，拉著扯著葛林戴華德的衣服。

「小寶貝，乖，別鬧！」葛林戴華德把女兒抱好，不讓她繼續拉扯自己的衣服。

「雪莉！」看見這樣的情形鄧不利多很生氣。

聽見父親生氣的語氣雪莉眼眶聚滿淚水，準備要大哭一頓，葛林戴華德看見這樣的情形很無奈，鄧不利多生氣扮黑臉的時候雪莉當然會很害怕，自己當然要安慰自己的女兒。

看樣子在女兒的成長過程葛林戴華德和鄧不利多一定會繼續吵架，只能說寵女兒的葛林戴華德是絕對不會讓鄧不利多教訓自己的寶貝女兒，因此為了這點肯定會繼續吵架。


	4. 《學習》

對於女兒到底要不要學習黑魔這件事鄧不利多和葛林戴華德可是有爭執，對葛林戴華德來說女兒應該要學習黑魔法，那些黑魔法不會對女兒有什麼傷害，可是鄧不利多認為那些黑魔法不能讓女兒學習。

「小寶貝很有資質，為什麼不能學習黑魔法，阿不思，你真的擔心太多。」葛林戴華德看著女兒用魔法的樣子說。

「蓋瑞特，黑魔法就是黑魔法，不管會不會傷害身體雪莉都不能學。」對此鄧不利多很堅持。

「什麼時候魔法有黑白之分？小寶貝什麼魔法都可以學。」葛林戴華德就是不喜歡鄧不利多這樣。

「雪莉不能讓你這樣教導，她應該要慢慢來才可以。」鄧不利多不認為女兒很適合學習黑魔法。

兩人為此爭執不休，對於女兒到底可不可以學習黑魔法這件事他們兩人各有所堅持，為了不想要和鄧不利多吵架，葛林戴華德很乾脆在鄧不利多不在家的時候教導雪莉黑魔法，而且千交代萬交代不能示範給鄧不利多看。

雪莉也乖乖的聽話把自己從葛林戴華德身上學到的魔法沒用給鄧不利多看，除了那些葛林戴華德告訴她說可以示範給鄧不利多看的魔法以外，其他的黑魔法雪莉從沒有告訴鄧不利多。

聰明的雪莉學習的很快，對於葛林戴華德教導她的魔法，她全部都吸收起來，當然鄧不利多教導她的魔法也是一樣，看見這樣的情形葛林戴華德很高興，女兒的資質這樣好他當然很開心。

「小寶貝，PAPA教妳的魔法不能給DADA知道。」葛林戴華德親吻女兒的臉頰。

「好。」雪莉乖乖的點頭。

「小寶貝果然是我的寶貝女兒，資質這麼好，可惜妳是女孩子，不能讀德姆蘭。」葛林戴華德把孩子抱在懷裡。

「可是我可以念霍格華茲！」雪莉很嚮往去學校讀書。

「當然！我家小寶貝不管讀哪所學校都好。」葛林戴華德很清楚女兒的資質真的很好。

「PAPA。」雪莉很喜歡和葛林戴華德撒嬌。

鄧不利多一回家就看見他們兩人親密的樣子微笑，自己待在家裡的時候他會教導女兒一些魔法理論之類的東西，同時也會教導她一些很不錯的魔法，而雪莉也很喜歡學習這些東西。

只是某天鄧不利多看見女兒用黑魔法的樣子有些嚇到，他沒想到自己的寶貝女兒竟然會使用黑魔法，想到此他就知道是誰教導女兒的，葛林戴華德沒想到鄧不利多竟然會目擊到他們用黑魔法的樣子。

看見鄧不利多氣沖沖的走過來準備罵人的樣子，葛林戴華德可是想好要怎樣維護自己的寶貝女兒，雪莉看見另外一位父親生氣的樣子馬上躲到葛林戴華德的背後，她很怕生氣的鄧不利多。

「蓋瑞特！我跟你說過多少次了，不要教導女兒用黑魔法，為什麼你就是不聽？」鄧不利多很生氣的告訴葛林戴華德。

「小寶貝的資質很好，為什麼不可以學？她又沒有拿來傷害人。」葛林戴華德看見女兒害怕的樣子拍拍她的頭。

「就算如此也不能這樣做！」鄧不利多吼了回去。

「阿不思，你就是這樣，老是擔心那麼多。」對於鄧不利多的想法，葛林戴華德已經不想說什麼。

「我擔心那麼多，要是女兒不小心拿黑魔法傷害人怎麼辦？」鄧不利多氣到已經不知道要說什麼才好。

「我們住在這裡女兒會傷害誰？你就算帶她去麻瓜社區哩，她會用魔法嗎？」葛林戴華德忍著自己的脾氣和鄧不利多說話。

為了避免讓女兒看見生氣的自己，葛林戴華德忍著自己的脾氣和鄧不利多吵架，很怕自己忍不住就要掏魔杖和對方決鬥，有女兒在葛林戴華德是不會做這件事，所以才會這樣忍耐。

鄧不利多反而沒有注意到這件事，還是繼續和葛林戴華德吵這件事，對方氣到拿出魔杖準備和他決鬥，雪莉看見這樣的情形很訝異，嚇到哭了出來，聽見女兒的哭聲他們兩人才冷靜下來。

葛林戴華德知道自己生氣的樣子會嚇到女兒，沒想到鄧不利多還是這樣咄咄逼人，自己才會忍不住掏出魔杖來準備和對方決鬥，到最後還是嚇到自己的寶貝女兒，鄧不利多看見這樣的情形很後悔。

「PAPA、DADA，哇！好恐怖！你們好恐怖。」雪莉嚇到哭了出來，甚至已經語無倫次。

「小寶貝，對不起，PAPA錯了，不要哭，好嗎？」葛林戴華德把魔杖收好安撫自己的女兒。

「寶貝，對不起，DADA不該和PAPA吵架。」鄧不利多也和葛林戴華德一起安慰女兒。

「我討厭你們、討厭你們。」雪莉大吼自己的兩位父親。

「小寶貝……」葛林戴華德伸出手想要安慰女兒卻被打掉。

「親愛的，別哭。」鄧不利多想要安慰也被雪莉逃開。

「我要回家！」雪莉馬上跑回家去躲起來。

雪莉不想要碰兩位父親，哭著回到家裡面去，不知道躲在家裡的某個角落裡面，看見這樣的情形葛林戴華德和鄧不利多馬上追過去，不知道女兒躲在哪裡馬上去找她。

剛剛他們兩人吵架的樣子嚇到女兒，現在女兒根本不想要見到他們，看見這樣的情形他們馬上後悔，葛林戴華德和鄧不利多開始反省自己，畢竟這件事是他們兩人的錯。

找不到女兒葛林戴華德和鄧不利多很失望，當女兒不想要見到他們的時候，就會用自身魔法把自己隱藏起來，連身為她的父親們的他們也無法找到她，這可是非常辛苦的事情。


	5. 《父女》

「你真的把雪莉寵的太過頭了。」鄧不利多看見這樣的情形苦笑。

「誰叫你要找我吵架，你看吧！小寶貝不理我們了。」葛林戴華德聽見鄧不利多的話搖頭。

「這可是女兒第一次和我們吵架。」鄧不利多已經不知道要說什麼。

「你還敢說，要不是你，小寶貝哪會被我們吵架給嚇到，然後和我們吵架。」葛林戴華德只是白了鄧不利多一眼。

這次難得女兒和他們吵架，葛林戴華德和鄧不利多真的不知道要怎樣才好，想要在家裡找到女兒肯定需要花一段時間，這下子可要好好的和女兒好好的溝通才可以。

以雪莉乖巧的個性是不太會跟人吵架，這次真的是自己和葛林戴華德的錯，鄧不利多已經不知道要說什麼才好，現在先把孩子找出來再說，吵架過後一定要和好才可以。

由於女兒幾乎可以說是遺傳他們的能力，所以要找到她可是需要花費一點小小的心力，不然的話那孩子肯定不會輕易現身在他們的面前，鄧不利多可是會擔心自己的女兒，葛林戴華德不得不佩服寶貝女兒的能力。

「找到了。」鄧不利多看見雪莉窩在櫃子旁邊的角落睡覺。

「下次可不能在這孩子的面前吵架。」葛林戴華德把孩子抱起來。

「DADA、PAPA。」雪莉夢囈。

葛林戴華德把女兒抱回房間放在床上，看見女兒睡著的樣子微笑，這個孩子是他們的寶貝女兒，這個孩子可是很有個性的女娃兒，往往讓自己和鄧不利多不知道要說什麼才好。

葛林戴華德輕輕的在女兒的額頭上落下一個吻，然後走出去和鄧不利多一起喝下午茶，有些事情兩人在一起很好說，當然他也知道自己剛剛想要和鄧不利多決鬥嚇壞女兒，女兒才會跟他們賭氣。

快要到晚餐時間時，雪莉悠悠的從床上醒來，看見自己躺在床上就知道又被兩位父親給找到，剛剛被兩位父親給嚇到，情緒差點沒有緩過來，睡一覺過後的雪莉忘記剛剛的情形，馬上去找兩位父親。

「親愛的小寶貝，妳醒了？」葛林戴華德看見女兒醒過來的樣子微笑。

「親愛的，晚餐就快好了，先過來坐下。」鄧不利多看見女兒醒來也很高興。

「PAPA、DADA。」看見兩位父親和藹可親的樣子雪莉乖乖的走過去。

「PAPA的小寶貝。」葛林戴華德把女兒抱起來。

「PAPA。」雪莉開心的和葛林戴華德撒嬌。

「小乖乖，有睡好嗎？」鄧不利多捏捏女兒的小臉。

「DADA，有。」雪莉湊過去親吻鄧不利多的臉頰。

晚餐時間，家庭小精靈把飯菜弄的很豐盛，看見這樣的情形葛林戴華德和鄧不利多鬆了一口氣，表示說奇比有因為他們想要補償女兒剛剛被嚇到的心情而準備豐盛的大餐。

看見桌上是自己喜歡吃的餐點雪莉很開心，看見女兒開心的樣子葛林戴華德和鄧不利多鬆了一口氣，還好孩子的脾氣來的快也去的快，不然他們可真的要傷腦筋，只要看見女兒開心他們就會很開心。

雪莉乖乖的吃起今天的晚餐，下午的事情她沒有提起也不想多說什麼，年紀小的她很快就忘記下午被嚇到的情形，很開心的吃著今天的晚餐，她最喜歡和兩位父親一起用餐。

「小寶貝，下午的事情是PAPA和DADA的錯，可以原諒我們嗎？」葛林戴華德很認真的看著女兒。

「嗯！」雪莉用力點頭表示知道了。

「親愛的，我們很抱歉把妳嚇到，下次我們不會這樣做。」鄧不利多摸摸女兒的頭。

「嗯。」雪莉撲到鄧不利多的懷裡撒嬌。

看見這樣的情形葛林戴華德和鄧不利多鬆了一口氣，這就表示說女兒願意原諒他們，不然的話他們可真的要傷腦筋怎樣去安撫雪莉，對他們來說女兒可是無價之寶，說什麼都要好好的安撫好才可以。

女兒可是他們兩人的心頭肉，是他們的心肝寶貝，即使是自己嚇到她，他們也會和寶貝女兒道歉，葛林戴華德和鄧不利多可是很寵愛她，這個可愛的孩子值得他們兩人這樣寵愛她。

雪莉開心的餐點給吃完，晚餐過後葛林戴華德和鄧不利多會念故事給她聽，偶爾會教導他一些魔法，睡覺前會親吻她的小臉頰後才回去房間睡覺，如果鄧不利多要回霍格華茲上課，葛林戴華德就會帶著女兒在家。

「小寶貝，妳最乖了。」葛林戴華德摸著女兒的頭。

「DADA明天要去學校嗎？」雪莉看著鄧不利多問。

「是的，親愛的，我要回去幫學生上課。」鄧不利多摸著女兒的小臉蛋說著。

「PAPA，我想出去玩。」雪莉聽見鄧不利多說的話轉頭告訴葛林戴華德。

「那麼，小寶貝，妳想去哪裡玩呢？」葛林戴華德很認真的問著女兒。

「不知道。」雪莉不清楚要去哪裡會比較好。

聽見女兒這樣說葛林戴華德決定第二天帶她出去走走，就算是去麻瓜社區也沒什麼問題，雖然他自己不是很喜歡麻瓜就是，但是對於女兒的要求他還是會達成，畢竟是自己的寶貝女兒。

鄧不利多現在在霍格華茲當中教書，很少有時間可以帶雪莉出去走走，偶爾會在周末的時候回來，跟著他們一起出去走走，但是平常幾乎可以說是都是葛林戴華德在帶孩子。

雪莉會黏著葛林戴華德也是很正常的事情，對她來說常常陪在身邊的人就是他，當然偶爾會和鄧不利多在一起，有時候鄧不利多也會和他們一起出門走走，反正女兒的要求他們都會答應，誰叫他們是父女呢！


	6. 《新的家人》

這天葛林戴華德帶著女兒出門走走，雪莉牽著父親的大手走在路上，因為是秋冬的關係天氣有點涼，圍著圍巾穿的很暖的女娃牽著父親的手在路上走著，剛好經過一家孤兒院的時候，葛林戴華德突然被吸引過去。

看見這樣的情形雪莉沒有多說什麼，她不解的望向父親看的地方，只是看到一個小男孩孤單的在那邊，和其他人格格不入的樣子令人好奇，雪莉抬頭看了一下葛林戴華德後，又歪著頭看著那位小男孩。

葛林戴華德似乎感受到小男孩身上的魔力，加上那個男孩身上的氣息和自己很相似，讓他有股衝動想要把這個孩子帶回家，反正也可以讓他和自己的女兒作伴，因此牽著女兒走入那家孤兒院當中，就這樣把那個男孩給帶回家。

「所以說你就把這孩子從孤兒院帶回來了？」鄧不利多看見葛林戴華德把這個叫湯姆‧瑞斗的孩子帶回來感到很訝異。

「就當作是給小寶貝作伴，這孩子是有魔力的孩子，那種地方不適合他。」葛林戴華德想做什麼事情就會做什麼事。

「你真的是……」聽見葛林戴華德說的話鄧不利多真不知道該說什麼才好。

「小寶貝又不排斥，你有什麼好囉嗦的。」葛林戴華德才不想爭執什麼。

「孩子，你叫什麼名字？」鄧不利多看見這樣的情形轉頭問湯姆。

「湯姆‧魔佛羅‧瑞斗。」湯姆告訴鄧不利多。

鄧不利多只是看著湯姆沒有多說什麼，默認這個孩子成為他們家的一份子，當然他也知道為什麼愛人會把這個孩子撿回來，這個孩子和伴侶的氣息很像，怪不得葛林戴華德會把這個孩子撿回來。

其實鄧不利多也知道葛林戴華德也沒有用正確的方式收養這個孩子，肯定是用一些魔法消除那些人的記憶，不過他也沒有太大的意見，看見這個孩子被撿回來的樣子就知道那家孤兒院給予的一切沒有很好。

「孩子，我先帶你去梳洗，明天在帶你去買衣服。」鄧不利多伸出手帶著湯姆去梳洗。

「謝謝。」突然被撿回來的湯姆也不知道要怎麼說。

「小寶貝，等阿不思和湯姆用好後我們再來吃晚餐，可以嗎？」葛林戴華德一定會問自己的寶貝女兒。

「好。」雪莉點頭沒有說多說什麼。

幫湯姆處理好之後鄧不利多帶著他過來餐廳吃晚餐，葛林戴華德早已經叫家庭小精靈奇比把晚餐給用好，雪莉乖乖的坐好等著他們過來，至於湯姆晚上要睡在哪裡那就是兩位大人要傷腦筋的事情。

第一次吃到這麼好吃的東西湯姆很開心，孤兒院給予的一切不是那樣的好，所以連吃的東西也是一樣，沒想到自己被人家撿回來後可以吃的那麼好，至少這家人對自己的態度是很和善。

對於自己成為這個家的一份子湯姆沒有太大的意見，這裡的人是和自己一樣有特殊的能力，那種人家說的魔法能力，所以自己不會被欺負，至少那位女孩對自己的態度也沒有說什麼。

「奇比已經把原本當客房的房間整理好，湯姆就睡那邊，以後那邊就是他的房間。」鄧不利多在晚餐過後告訴葛林戴華德。

「我和小寶貝沒有意見，如果還要客房再找個地方格出來就好。」葛林戴華德看見女兒已經吃飽的樣子微笑。

「謝謝。」湯姆只是說出這句話。

「小子，別跟我們客氣，就把這裡當自己的家。」葛林戴華德看著湯姆微笑。

「PAPA，湯姆以後會是我的弟弟嗎？」雪莉眨眨自己的眼睛看著葛林戴華德。

「當然是囉！小寶貝可要對他好一點，不可以隨意欺負人家。」葛林戴華德很認真的告訴女兒。

「好。」雪莉對於多一個家人沒有太大的意見。

「親愛的，明天陪我和湯姆去買東西，可以嗎？」鄧不利多微笑的問女兒。

「好。」雪莉很喜歡出去走走。

「阿不思，明天一起去就好，少把我放在家裡。」葛林戴華德看著愛人悶悶的說著。

鄧不利多看見葛林戴華德的樣子苦笑，哪怕這傢伙走入斜角巷或是出現在其他人的面前都似乎不太會計較其他人的看法，堂堂的黑魔王出現在其他人的面前不會嚇死一般巫師才有鬼，但是他還是很喜歡出現在世人面前。

自從北美洲事件過後自己本來要和他決鬥，但是女兒剛好出生，此後葛林戴華德就隱居在魔法世界當中，沒有人知曉他到底在哪裡，現在要是出現在世人面前，不知道會引起什麼樣的騷動。

想到此鄧不利多還真的不知道要怎樣說他才好，反正葛林戴華德不是在意那麼多，自己也不好多說什麼，有女兒在身邊他不會做出什麼事情來，雖然這會有點對不起其他人就是。

「蓋瑞特，我真不知道該怎麼說你。」哄完孩子們睡覺後回到房間鄧不利多很無奈的說著。

「你親愛的學生們都沒打算對我怎樣了，你覺得我現在斜角巷還會怎樣嗎？」葛林戴華德可是很清楚英國魔法部的動向。

「的確西瑟斯沒有說什麼，你差點害死紐特的伴侶，葛雷夫先生，光是這點就讓人害怕。」鄧不利多真不知道自己當初把人保回來是要做什麼。

「有你和小寶貝在身邊我不會動手，你很清楚小寶貝是我的軟肋。」葛林戴華德相信鄧不利多知道自己的底線在哪裡。

鄧不利多笑笑的沒有多說什麼，自己和雪莉是葛林戴華德的弱點，是他一輩子的軟肋，但是沒有人有膽會對他們做出什麼太大的事情，也沒有人膽敢這樣做，誰要是動手都會被自己最愛的人給懲罰。

既然他們家多了新的家人就好好的相處，看見兩個孩子相處的很好葛林戴華德和鄧不利多也不擔心那麼多，其他的事情就暫時不要去想那麼多，畢竟人生有太多的事情要煩惱。


	7. 《養子》

多了一位養子之後，葛林戴華德和鄧不利多以及雪莉所組成的家變的非常熱鬧，只是葛林戴華德沒想到自己撿回來的孩子資質真的很好，好到連自己教導他的黑魔法都很容易的學起來。

雖然鄧不利多不同意家裡的兩個孩子學習黑魔法，可是葛林戴華德還是會教導他們，只是讓他們不在鄧不利多的面前用，即使如此鄧不利多還是知道兩個孩子會用黑魔法就是。

「我怎麼覺得湯姆那個孩子繼續這樣培養下去，會變成和你一樣的黑魔王。」鄧不利多看著葛林戴華德的樣子不知道要說什麼。

「就算變成黑魔王，也要看那個孩子的本事，你確定他有我們的本事嗎？」葛林戴華德對於湯姆沒有那麼有冀望。

「他黑魔法學的很好，比雪莉還要好很多，雖然雪莉的資質也不差。」鄧不利多只是這樣說。

「算了吧！那孩子只是魔法的資質比較好而已，沒那本事成為黑魔王。」葛林戴華德不覺得湯姆有那樣的本事。

儘管湯姆的氣質很像葛林戴華德，但是要成為黑魔王的本事根本是不太可能，只是個比較適合學黑魔法的巫師，會這樣說的原因是因為葛林戴華德觀察到湯姆只會用恐懼控制別人，不會用嘴巴說服人心。

真正厲害的黑魔王可是除了會用恐懼控制人心以外，就是用語言來蠱惑人心，這才是最厲害的黑魔王，而葛林戴華德兩者具備，才會有這麼多的死忠支持者在，所以他認為鄧不利多擔心太多。

況且那孩子對於某些事情有點排斥，不過在自己和鄧不利多的領導之下，湯姆有些事情開始會接受，愛這種東西本來就是要慢慢來，況且有人伸出手願意拉著他繼續走下去，這孩子不會變成別人眼中恐怖的黑巫師。

「那孩子不會成為黑巫師，就算是會黑魔法的人也不一定是黑巫師。」葛林戴華德很清楚鄧不利多會知道自己的意思。

「也是。」鄧不利多很清楚自己的朋友中很多都是會黑魔法的巫師。

葛林戴華德和鄧不利多有幾位共同朋友是巫師界裡面的四大家族的人，他們也是會追求黑魔法，但是他們不是黑巫師，這也是為什麼葛林戴華德不擔心的原因在哪裡。

鄧不利多看見這樣的情形也不好多說什麼，反正只要湯姆以後走上一般巫師的路途就好，不要變成黑巫師就可以，儘管他很佩服葛林戴華德也是一樣，但是世界上沒有第二個葛林戴華德。

就是沒有第二個葛林戴華德，鄧不利多知道為什麼愛人一點也不擔心這樣的情況，或許就是這樣也要自己不要去擔心那麼多，反正湯姆以後肯定會讓他們傷腦筋又或許會成為下一個魔法部長。

「或許湯姆未來會成為下一個魔法部部長。」鄧不利多只是這樣說。

「這樣也沒什麼不好，另類的統治英國的巫師界。」葛林戴華德還是很喜歡玩弄人心。

「我對於你對待闇黑怨靈那孩子的態度讓我不能苟同。」想起當年北美的事件讓鄧不利多不太爽。

「那個孩子太渴望魔法，我只是說服他而已。」葛林戴華德不認為自己有錯。

聽見葛林戴華德說的話鄧不利多白了一眼，好在那個孩子最後成為紐特和葛雷夫的養子，不然的話肯定要傷腦筋，當然之後的血咒宿主也是被人收養，至於為什麼上天會讓那兩個被詛咒的孩子重新過回人生，那就不是他們探討的事情。

畢竟魔法在某些方面有無限的可能，或許也是因為上天給予慈悲的心，才會有這樣的情形出現，現在和平的日子過的比較安心，不需要去擔心那麼多，只是誰知道會不會有黑巫師出來做亂。

自從葛林戴華德安靜下來後，有些黑暗勢力在那邊蠢蠢欲動，魔法部根本防不勝防，因為那個黑暗勢力組成的一切聽說很複雜，太過於複雜不好防範，常常會聽到一些案件是他們犯下的。

「怎麼覺得你安靜下來後，有些黑暗勢力在蠢蠢欲動？」鄧不利多想起自己前幾天從好友那邊聽見的話感到頭痛。

「不是因為我安靜下來他們才在蠢蠢欲動，之前就已經有了，只是魔法部的人沒注意到。」葛林戴華德揮揮手和女兒打招呼。

身為葛林戴華德和鄧不利多的養子，湯姆並沒有覺得自己有什麼特別的，唯一特別的地方大概就是非常崇拜曾經是叱吒全歐洲的黑魔王葛林戴華德，對於可以假扮北美洲魔國會安全部部長這件事也很崇拜。

對此鄧不利多真不知道要說什麼才好，的確假扮人家安全部部長很久也沒被發現這點讓人很訝異以外，他還真不知道葛林戴華德做的事情有什麼好被崇拜的，雖然在某些方面來說這點也的確是很厲害。

因為葛林戴華德假扮到連魔國會的主席皮奎里女士也沒發現到，還以為他假扮的葛雷夫依舊是她的朋友，只能說葛林戴華德學的太像，像到連本人也覺得入木三分，周圍的人才會沒發現。

「真不該讓你把往事告訴湯姆。」鄧不利多只有這樣的感覺。

「嘛！那孩子不過只是崇拜我罷了，擔心什麼！」葛林戴華德才不想要去想那麼多。

「蓋瑞特，你做的那些事可是傷天害理的事情。」鄧不利多對此只想嘆氣，那些事情可是引起大家的恐慌。

「我只是覺得巫師比麻瓜優秀罷了。」葛林戴華德從不認為自己有錯，在他的信念中巫師就是比麻瓜優秀。

鄧不利多聽見葛林戴華德說的話苦笑，他知道即使身邊的愛人沉寂下來也不認為自己當年有錯，這樣才會讓湯姆這麼崇拜他，看樣子會有人把葛林戴華德當成偶像崇拜。

家裡多了一位養子也不會讓他們的日子有什麼改變，鄧不利多依舊每天到霍格華茲上課，周末回家陪伴孩子和愛人，偶爾會趁著清閒的時候一起出門逛逛，買買東西或是看看什麼。

鄧不利多知道女兒對於接觸麻瓜，也就是一般人沒有太大的感覺，雖然葛林戴華德和湯姆多少有些不喜歡也不算是很排斥，偶爾也會到朋友家作客，對於他們有收養一個孩子沒有太大的意見。


	8. 《情人節》

阿不思．鄧不利多有一個同性情侶，這在巫師界當中無人不知無人不曉，因為他的情人是鼎鼎大名的黑魔王蓋瑞特．葛林戴華德，儘管有一個惡名昭彰的情人，但是對於他的名聲卻沒有絲毫的受損。

鄧不利多有個女兒，是他用自己和葛林戴華德的血液創造出來的女娃，沒有人知道鄧不利多為什麼會這麼做，事後才知曉鄧不利多有了一個孩子，其他細節從未有人聽說過。

對於組成家庭來說對他們兩個大男人可說是非常模糊，儘管如此他們兩位對於這位小女孩還是疼愛有加，當年一連串的歐洲黑巫師事件過去後，葛林戴華德安穩、安靜無聲地待在鄧不利多的身邊，接手母校的校長位子。

「阿不思，你們兩個是打算把我們閃瞎是嗎？」慣例的聚會當中尼樂看見葛林戴華德和鄧不利多感情很好的樣子苦笑。

「那兩個傢伙要閃瞎眾人也不是第一次。」瘋眼穆敵撇了撇好友之後繼續做自己的事情。

「難得蓋瑞特回來的說。」阿不思笑笑的吃著今年自己拿到的巧克力。

「嘖！」坐在旁邊的葛林戴華德不想要說什麼，只是單純一手攬著愛人的腰。

雪莉只是抬頭看了所有大人一眼後又繼續看書，似乎對於這些茶餘飯後的話題沒有太大的感覺，兩位父親隨時隨地放閃她也沒有太大的意見，早已經習慣他們兩人無時無刻的放閃。

情人節當天葛林戴華德和鄧不利多帶著女兒去拜訪朋友，放下工作來拜訪朋友，順便秀恩愛給其他人看，霍格華茲和德蘭姆學校的學生已經覺得自己要被閃瞎眼了，巴不得他們的校長和教授可以早點出去閃瞎其他人的眼睛。

葛林戴華德可是非常高調的人，想想當初他在全歐洲和北美引起的事件就知道他是怎樣的人，對於自己和愛人的感情沒有在那一刻體悟到的話，他們兩人八成會分開，至少現在慶幸是在一起，同時也有婚姻效力。

「爹地，父親說您不能吃太多糖。」雪莉看見鄧不利多想要繼續吃巧克力的時候貼心的提醒。

「親愛的，不能看在今天是特別的節日，稍微縱容我一下嗎？」聽見女兒的提醒鄧不利多苦笑。

「不行，父親說即使是特別節日也不能縱容您。」對此雪莉非常的堅持。

「阿不思，我說不行就是不行，別讓小寶貝為難。」葛林戴華德對於戀人嗜甜的個性很傷腦筋。

「蓋瑞特，即使是情人節也不行嗎？我想吃巧克力。」鄧不利多的語氣是那樣的委屈。

「不行，親愛的！」即使面對愛人的語氣是那樣委屈，葛林戴華德還是會堅持自己的原則。

鄧不利多只能憤恨的把手頭上的巧克力給放下，看見這樣的情形其他人只是笑笑的，看樣子唯一能夠制止他吃甜食的人全世界大概只有葛林戴華德一個人而已，現在多了他們的寶貝女兒。

極度嗜甜的鄧不利多被這樣管束很不開心，但基於健康原則葛林戴華德是不會輕易讓他得逞，看見兩位父親僵持不下去的樣子雪莉依舊沒有說什麼，對於她來說這樣的情況很常見，對此她早已經習以為常。

隔年的情人節鄧不利多帶著愛人和女兒來美國拜訪紐特，即使初次踏上北美洲這塊土地，雪莉也沒有任何一絲的恐懼，鄧不利多帶著她過去看從前的學生紐特．斯卡曼德，以及他的伴侶波西瓦爾．葛雷夫，也是北美事件的受害者。

「鄧不利多教授，您來啦！」紐特看見鄧不利多當然很高興，不過當他看見葛林戴華德的時候，表情就有些微妙。

「小斯卡曼德先生，不好意思，當初蓋瑞特帶給你們太大的困擾了。」鄧不利多很清楚事件的始末。

「什麼叫做我帶給他們很大的困擾，我不過只是告訴他們事實罷了。」葛林戴華德對於巫師要隱藏在麻瓜世界當中不是很高興。

「父親，您安靜些，不要帶給其他人困擾。」雪莉對於有個回想當年的父親實在是很傷腦筋。

「這位是您的女兒嗎？鄧不利多教授。」葛雷夫很清楚鄧不利多在巫師界當中的名聲。

「是的！親愛的，和他們打招呼。」鄧不利多摸摸女娃兒的頭。

「兩位好，我叫雪莉‧鄧不利多‧葛林戴華德。」女娃兒只是這樣簡單的介紹自己，然後轉頭好好的盯著葛林戴華德。

看見這樣的情形鄧不利多笑笑的沒多說什麼，葛雷夫和紐特從言談之間清楚那位女娃兒是對方和葛林戴華德所擁有的孩子，沒想到她竟然不怕黑巫師，似乎對於葛林戴華德沒有任何的感覺，他就是她的父親。

不過這時候葛雷夫和紐特才知道葛林戴華德和鄧不利多在一起是有多麼閃，明明就是一個囂張的黑巫師，卻甘願臣服在鄧不利多的底下，言語是多麼蠱惑人心，卻被對方一一的回擊回去。

果然一山還有一山高，放眼全巫師界可以壓制葛林戴華德的只有一個人，那就是阿不思．鄧不利多，相信除了他以外沒有人可以把葛林戴華德綁在身邊，還可以用一般的方式和他相處。

「蓋瑞特，不要在這裡引起騷動，不然我會很困擾。」鄧不利多保持一慣的微笑注視著愛人。

「嘖嘖！阿不思，你真囉嗦，讓小寶貝盯著我就算了，還怕我引起騷動，這麼不相信我？」葛林戴華德一臉不屑的樣讓人不知道要說什麼。

「不是不相信你，而是你有前科在。」鄧不利多依舊微笑的看著葛林戴華德。

「哼！」聽見愛人說的話葛林戴華德乾脆一點不去看對方。

看見這樣小孩子氣的愛人，鄧不利多沒有說什麼，只是把該做的事情做完，然後好好的和自家伴侶以及孩子一起度假，儘管葛林戴華德對於這種事情很不屑，但礙於自家愛人的威嚴也不好說什麼。

不過在旁人的眼裡看來，他們兩人在情人節這天根本就是要閃瞎所有人，親密的動作不少之外，言語之間的互動也可以讓人聽到酥麻，讓所有單身的巫師差點痛哭流涕，不知道要怎麼辦才好，所以說情人節就是放閃的日子一點也不錯。


	9. 《聖誕之夜》

鄧不利多從沒想過和葛林戴華德分開之後，還會有一天和他一起度過平安夜以及聖誕節，當然當初分開的時候他故意取了一些對方的血液，融合自己的血液創造出屬於他們兩人的孩子。

或許也是因為這個孩子的關係葛林戴華德才會和自己一起度過聖誕節假期，他從未告訴對方說他回來自己很高興，鄧不利多承認自己內心當中從不會忘記葛林戴華德。

就是這樣太過難忘自己的內心一直渴望他回到自己身邊，當初他在歐洲、北美洲引起的那些事件讓他不知道要說什麼才好，最後是自己親手把他關入自己設計的監獄當中，可對方還是逃了出來。

「爹地，今天是平安夜，明天是聖誕節。」雪莉看見外頭下雪的樣子說出這句話。

「是啊！聖誕大餐要吃烤雞嗎？」鄧不利多笑笑的問著自己的寶貝女兒。

「嗯……好啊！」雪莉想了想之後點頭。

「有什麼想要的聖誕禮物？」對於女兒鄧不利多是那樣的疼愛，畢竟他可以在女兒的身上看見另外一個人的影子。

「禮物嗎？」雪莉不知道要討什麼禮物，對她來說父親在身邊就是很好的禮物。

看見女兒沒有回答自己鄧不利多也不催促，反正等女兒想要就會說出來，只是不知道那位又去別的地方的傢伙會不會回來，這樣重要的節日自己也很想要和他一起度過。

好不容易盼到聖誕節的假期，鄧不利多可以回到家陪陪自己的寶貝女兒，自己一年大多的時間都在霍格華茲當中教書，自從雪莉出生之後葛林戴華德也回到自己的身邊，所以女兒大多都是他照顧的。

雪莉似乎不太在乎到底是哪位父親照顧自己，反正周末鄧不利多會抽出時間回家陪陪她，葛林戴華德也很疼她，他們兩人很照顧這位可愛的女娃兒，把自己所有的知識都教導給她。

「嗯？父親回來了？」雪莉看見有人出現在他們家。

「小寶貝，想不想父親？」對於女兒葛林戴華德是那樣的疼愛。

「嗯！我很想父親。」雪莉親親葛林戴華德的臉頰。

「我也很想小寶貝，爹地呢？」葛林戴華德沒有看見鄧不利多感到很疑惑。

「咦？剛剛還在這裡啊！」雪莉轉頭沒看到鄧不利多感到很疑惑。

「很晚了，去睡覺吧！明天早上會看到妳想要的禮物，我去找阿不思。」葛林戴華德親親女兒的臉頰。

「好。」雪莉乖乖的點頭，然後跑回自己的房間。

葛林戴華德慢慢的走入房子裡面找鄧不利多，然後用魔法把禮物放在聖誕樹的下面，那是給予寶貝女兒的禮物，現在他只想要見自己最愛的人，那傢伙肯定是在自己回家的那一刻進入房間當中，似乎是不想要見到自己。

對此葛林戴華德並沒有多說什麼，既然對方想要給自己一個驚喜，那就自己會給他一個驚喜，為了給予女兒一個最好的禮物，自己才出遠門一趟，就是希望可以給予女兒最好的禮物。

打開房間的門葛林戴華德看見鄧不利多坐在窗邊沒有說話，他自然也不會多說什麼，他相信對方一定知道自己進入房間當中，而且也把女兒哄去睡覺，現在是他們兩人的單獨相處的時間。

「親愛的阿不思，我回來了。」葛林戴華德緩緩的說出這句話。

「一早就不見人影，我還以為你不打算回來。」鄧不利多說的話有點讓人不知道要說什麼。

「我這是給小寶貝找禮物，何必這樣呢？」葛林戴華德硬是把對方的頭轉過來然後親吻他。

「我真不知道要拿你怎麼樣才好。」一吻過後鄧不利多說出這句話。

「無須想要拿我怎樣。」葛林戴華德的笑容是那樣邪魅。

眼前自戀的傢伙個性從沒有改過，自己無法對他做什麼，鄧不利多聽見葛林戴華德的話不知道要說什麼才好，誰叫自己真的很愛他，愛到無法親手殺了他，面對他總是會心軟。

而且這傢伙的佔有慾真的不知道要讓人說什麼才好，自己不過只是幫學生辯解讓他可以繼續念書，知道這點之後葛林戴華德差點沒把人給怎樣，好在紐特沒有怎樣不然鄧不利多真的不知道要說什麼才好。

葛林戴華德絕對不會讓鄧不利多把注意力從自己的身上移開，要是不小心移開他就會對分散注意力的東西或是人很有針對性，甚至有時候會故意說不小心失手把東西毀了或是人給殺了。

「我該慶幸你沒有和女兒吃醋。」鄧不利多伸出手摸摸葛林戴華德的臉頰。

「因為那是我和你的女兒。」葛林戴華德對於女兒是很疼愛的。

葛林戴華德不喜歡和鄧不利多辯論，現在只是想要和對方好好的溫存，其他的事情不需要想那麼多，聖誕節是溫存的好時機，很多時候他們不需要言語就可以懂對方在想什麼，因為他們蠱惑人心的話對於對方根本沒用。

葛林戴華德自豪的三寸不爛之舌想要用在鄧不利多的身上根本不可能，因為對方比自己還要厲害，擅長用言語的方式讓人無法說話，會心服口服的臣服在他的腳下，比自己還會蠱惑人心。

因此他們兩人不需要多說什麼，只要好好的用身體交流，這樣的交流比用說話更適合他們兩人，無需要言語只需要呻吟的聲音，這樣悅耳的呻吟聲會讓他們兩人更是興奮。

「父親、爹地，早安。」一早雪莉開心的跑到聖誕樹下拆禮物。

「早安，小寶貝。」葛林戴華德看見這樣的情形微笑。

「親愛的，早安。」看見女兒的動作鄧不利多微笑。

聖誕之夜三個人一起度過的確是很不錯，尤其是可以好好的和自己最愛的人溫存，那是多麼幸福的一件事情，不過這件事不適合讓小孩子知曉，兩位大人知道就好，至少他們知道現在他們三個是很幸福，一家三口真的很幸福。


	10. 《愚人節的玩笑話》

葛林戴華德和鄧不利多有個女兒，曾經決裂的兩人卻為了女兒又重新在一起，沒有人知道他們的女兒到底跟他們有沒有血緣關係，這點不管是葛林戴華德還是鄧不利多從未說過。

沒有人知道那個孩子到底跟他們有沒有血緣關係，孩子的出生說到底是一個祕密，一個不為人知的祕密，儘管如此卻不影響他們一家人的生活，葛林戴華德和鄧不利多很疼愛這個寶貝女兒。

「嗯？蓋瑞特的信？」鄧不利多看見貓頭鷹飛入家裡。

「父親寄信回家了？」雪莉端著自己的餐點坐下來準備吃飯。

「是的，蓋瑞特寫信回來，不知道他現在怎樣。」鄧不利多拆開信件準備拿起來看。

「父親不是在德姆蘭嗎？」雪莉記得葛林戴華德最近被德姆蘭邀請回去當校長。

「不過他曾經被德姆蘭開除過。」鄧不利多想起很久以前的事情。

「可是德姆蘭還是邀請父親回家當校長，爹地也是霍格華茲的教授不是嗎？」雪莉一點也不意外這件事情。

「呵呵，說的也是。」鄧不利多開始慢慢閱讀起葛林戴華德寫的信件。

雪莉乖乖的吃著今天的餐點，一家三口分開兩地住沒有什麼大不了，至少對她來說並不是什麼奇怪的事情，畢竟在她有記憶以來她的家人就是葛林戴華德和鄧不利多，當然還有叔叔阿波佛和姑姑亞蕊安娜。

今天是愚人節，不知道信件上面會寫什麼東西，自戀的父親總是很喜歡開玩笑，尤其是對自己另外一位父親開那種不知道要怎麼說的玩笑，心思細膩的鄧不利多老是對於這件事很傷腦筋。

鄧不利多看完信件上的內容不知道要說什麼，表情有點微妙讓雪莉看到，看見這樣的情形雪莉一秒把信件搶過來，看見信件裡面的內容苦笑，葛林戴華德又寫了一些讓鄧不利多不太能接受的玩笑話。

「父親又來了。」雪莉看見信件上的內容苦笑。

「是啊！」鄧不利多很無奈。

「那麼……這次就真的如父親所願吧！爹地你就寫一封離婚協議書給父親吧！」雪莉露出惡作劇的笑容。

「呵呵！妳要我反整蓋瑞特嗎？寶貝。」鄧不利多看見女兒的笑容不知道要說什麼。

「當然，誰叫父親要傷您的心。」雪莉這次打算不讓葛林戴華德稱心如意。

「好吧！就照妳說的做。」鄧不利多招來墨水和羽毛筆開始寫了起來。

葛林戴華德是什麼樣的人鄧不利多很清楚，自家愛人是個自戀狂，每次開的玩笑讓他實在是很不能接受，既然這次又和自己開這樣的玩笑，那就乾脆一點聽女兒的話反整回去。

鄧不利多寫完之後讓貓頭鷹送回去，開始想著對方會有什麼表情，同時也不知不覺想起很久以前的事情，那時候和阿波佛開始大亂鬥的時候，要不是同樣是好友的布萊克家的人出來阻止的話，肯定會傷害自己最寶貝的妹妹。

也就是那時候讓鄧不利多不敢繼續下去，葛林戴華德無法逼迫自己後開始流浪起來，掀起不該掀起的戰爭，直到美國魔國會的安全部部長替代的事件發生後，他們倆人才開始和好。

「親愛的，妳會想要知道自己的一切嗎？」鄧不利多突然問出這句話。

「我的出生嗎？知道不知道有差嗎？我是您的女兒，這樣就好。」雪莉不想要去探討這個問題。

「妳是我和蓋瑞特的骨肉，只是出生的方式有點特別，是我故意這樣做。」鄧不利多把女兒抱在自己的懷裡。

「是古老的魔法陣吧！我聽說過和在書上看到過。」雪莉用力的抱住鄧不利多。

「妳會怨我嗎？孩子，畢竟妳是自我主張的成品。」鄧不利多不知道要說什麼。

「不會，您是我的父親，這點不會改變。」雪莉從不會去怨恨兩位父親。

葛林戴華德收到信件之後勃然大怒，馬上收拾行李回去英國，就是想要知道鄧不利多到底在想什麼，根本沒想到這是愚人節的玩笑話，這個玩笑話還是自己引起的，偏偏他沒有任何的自覺。

鄧不利多看見葛林戴華德匆忙回來的樣子沒有多說什麼，雪莉微笑的看著眼前的情形，葛林戴華德這才意識到自己收到的根本就是玩笑話，而且還是由女兒主導的玩笑話。

「蓋瑞特，愚人節快樂。」鄧不利多笑笑的告訴自己的伴侶。

「父親，愚人節快樂！」雪莉微笑的看著葛林戴華德。

「嘖，被你們兩人耍了。」葛林戴華德看見這樣的情形感到很無奈。

看見這樣的情形葛林戴華德很無奈也沒法子多說什麼，畢竟眼前的兩人是自己最愛的人，一個是自己的寶貝女兒、一個是自己最重要的伴侶，他不管怎樣也無法拿他們兩人怎樣。

看樣子自己在信上寫的玩笑話被他們兩人反擊回來，看見自己匆忙回來的樣子他們也沒有多說什麼，不過回來也好順便和家人相聚一下，校長這個位子最好的特權就是隨時隨地可以離開。

「小寶貝，妳故意的？」葛林戴華德看著自己的寶貝女兒。

「我有嗎？我只是幫爹地整你而已。」雪莉用力擁抱自己的父親。

「妳真的是，學壞了！」葛林戴華德對於女兒根本沒有辦法。

鄧不利多看見這樣的情形微笑，愚人節是可以開玩笑的節日，同時也是他們一家人聚集在一起的日子，葛林戴華德永遠沒有辦法拿他們家的寶貝女兒有辦法，誰叫雪莉是他們兩人的寶貝女兒。

今天也是喝茶的好日子，一家三口一起吃飯喝茶是很幸福的事情，鄧不利多和葛林戴華德以及他們的寶貝女兒一起喝茶聊天，說著今天好玩的事情，這是一件很幸福的事情。


	11. 《姐弟》

不管是葛林戴華德還是鄧不利多對於湯姆的教育就是那樣，也不是說採取放任的狀態，而是看看孩子有什麼樣的發展，適合他的個性的發展，雖然湯姆很崇拜葛林戴華德，但是他知道有些事情就是不能做。

雖然湯姆很熱衷黑魔法，很崇拜葛林戴華德，但是他知道有些事情不能做，本來已經認知愛這種東西不適合自己，可是當他來到這個家後，卻發現愛這種東西可以改變很多人。

因此現在的湯姆只有高傲冰冷的個性，對於人際關係什麼的卻不是那樣的排斥，加上有個沒有什麼血緣關係的姐姐，有很多事情改變很多，多多少少他也有訝異，可是卻沒有多說什麼。

「父親、爹地！」雪莉抱著剛剛出門買回來的晚餐材料回家後沒看到兩位父親。

「又出門了？」湯姆看見這樣的情形感到很疑惑。

「今天不是周末嗎？爹地應該會回家才對。」雪莉疑惑是不是自己記錯時間。

「今天是周末，大概是有事出門。」湯姆並不會去想那麼多。

雪莉聽見湯姆說的話也沒多說什麼，只是把材料放在桌上讓家庭小精靈奇比去處理，有個教授父親和黑魔王父親他們早已經不會去想那麼多，在巫師界只有知道雪莉是葛林戴華德的女兒，評價總是不一。

雖然她也是鄧不利多的女兒，可是大家對於她或多或少有個既定印象，湯姆的話更是不用說，知道是葛林戴華德的養子，也是會有一些既定印象和評價，只是他們會用實力告訴大家自己是不可惹的人。

在葛林戴華德和鄧不利多回來之前，雪莉和湯姆窩在爐火邊看書，他們喜歡窩在爐火邊看書，不然他們也不知道要做什麼，現在要是使用魔法的話肯定會造成兩位父親的困擾。

「父親和爹地好慢。」雪莉打了一個呵欠看著門口。

「想睡就先躺著睡一下。」湯姆看了一下時間也覺得他們很慢。

「嗯，讓我躺一下。」雪莉乾脆躺在湯姆的大腿上睡覺。

「好。」湯姆對此沒有太大的意見。

家庭小精靈奇比拿出小毯子幫雪莉蓋上，然後又消失去做自己的事情，看見這樣的情形湯姆只是摸摸雪莉的頭，相處這幾年的時間讓湯姆覺得雪莉是個很好的人，會讓自己那樣的喜歡她，當然這份喜歡是親情，是愛情的一種。

很難得會看見葛林戴華德和鄧不利多一起出門，他們兩人感情很好這點自己和雪莉都很清楚，只是對於疼愛雪莉的兩位父親很少會一起出門，當然他們兩人也很疼愛湯姆。

雖然葛林戴華德和鄧不利多的教育方式不一樣，可是對他們來說都是一樣的，就是教導他們兩人學習魔法，讓他們可以學習到很多的知識，或許就某些方面來說他們兩人可是贏過許多學生。

「奇比，幫我們準備晚餐。」湯姆看了一下時間後皺眉。

「好的，湯姆小主人。」奇比馬上去準備晚餐給兩位小主人吃。

「奇比，父親和爹地是去哪裡？」湯姆還是決定問一下家庭小精靈。

「蓋瑞特主人的手下來找他，阿不思主人去魔法部一趟。」奇比把兩位主人的行蹤告訴兩位小主人。

「他們好慢，希望父親別亂來。」雪莉醒過來後聽見奇比說的話苦笑。

奇比消失去做自己的事情，把兩位小主人的晚餐給準備好，雪莉被吵醒後也沒打算繼續睡下去，只是又坐起來看書，看樣子兩位父親肯定會很晚才會回來，吃過晚餐後他們也該各自回房間睡覺。

當雪莉和湯姆吃著晚餐的時候，看見葛林戴華德和鄧不利多一臉疲憊的回來，奇比看見這樣的情形馬上又另外準備兩份晚餐讓他們吃，看著兩個孩子乖乖在家的樣子葛林戴華德和鄧不利多也放心許多。

「父親、爹地，歡迎回來。」雪莉用笑容迎接兩位父親。

「親愛的，我回來了。」鄧不利多親吻女兒的臉頰。

「我可愛的小寶貝，有沒有想父親？」葛林戴華德總是會問這個問題。

「有。」雪莉親吻葛林戴華德的臉頰。

湯姆雖然很想要知道他們是去做了什麼，但是覺得有些事情自己根本無法過問，外面肯定是發生什麼事情才會讓他們兩人一起出馬，至於到底是什麼事情就不得而知。

葛林戴華德和鄧不利多一向不會把外面的事情告訴家裡的兩個孩子，雪莉和湯姆對此不會多問，至於他們到底是去處理什麼事情，那就不是他們兩個小孩子可以去探討的部分。

就算湯姆想要知道葛林戴華德和鄧不利多也不會告訴他，畢竟他現在的年紀還太小，對於他們來說湯姆的年紀還小，不需要去知道那麼多，魔法世界發生什麼事情還不需要小孩子去管。

「臭小子，我們去做什麼你都不准問。」葛林戴華德知道湯姆很想問什麼的樣子馬上說。

「誰要問啊！臭老頭。」湯姆聽見葛林戴華德的話吐舌。

「奇比，幫我們準備晚餐。」鄧不利多看見這樣的情形覺得很頭痛。

「是！」奇比馬上去準備晚餐給兩位主人吃。

「父親也真是的，湯姆都還沒開口的說。」雪莉聽見葛林戴華德說的話感到很無奈。

雪莉看見這樣的情形苦笑，看樣子葛林戴華德就是不願意告訴他們發生什麼事情，連鄧不利多也不想要告訴他們，既然這樣就不要多問，湯姆連開口都還沒開口就被葛林戴華德警告，看樣子是真的不能問。

湯姆知道自己就算想要問自己也根本無法問，自己還沒問出口葛林戴華德已經出口警告不准自己問，鄧不利多只是笑笑的看著這樣的情形，不想說的事情他們就是不會告訴孩子們。


	12. 《教授》

十一歲的雪莉和湯姆進入霍格華茲當中上學，他們兩人分別在葛來分多和史萊哲林這兩個學院，他們知道鄧不利多是霍格華茲的教授，在他們進入霍格華茲之後葛林戴華德也接任德姆蘭的校長位子。

「我是你們的變形學教授，阿不思‧鄧不利多。」鄧不利多看著台下的學生介紹自己。

今天的變形學是史萊哲林和葛來分多一起上課，一年級的課程有很多都會兩個學院一起上課，雪莉和湯姆對於這樣的情形沒有太大的意見，畢竟這是學校的規定，他們自然不會多說什麼。

鄧不利多笑笑的看著雪莉和湯姆，他們兩人的資質很好，根本不需要擔心他們兩人的課業，看見他們兩人心不在焉的樣子只是笑笑的沒有多說什麼，看樣子這屆的一年級學生有幾個很出色的孩子。

對於自家女兒要上課這件事葛林戴華德可是很緊張，在要去買東西的時候像個瘋子一樣，看見這樣的情形鄧不利多苦笑，只是拉著他和兩個孩子一起去斜角巷買他們需要用的東西。

「啊！父親又寄信來了。」雪莉看見貓頭鷹飛到自己的面前只能苦笑。

「那老頭到底有多麼的不放心妳？」湯姆看見雪莉手上的信不知道要說什麼，這是今天的第三封信。

「嘛！怎麼連你也這樣說，爹地也對此感到很無奈的說。」雪莉伸手捏捏湯姆的臉頰。

「反正老蜜蜂也收到臭老頭的信件。」湯姆摸摸自己被捏的臉頰。

因為和自己最愛的兩人分開，葛林戴華德照三餐寄信給他們，這點讓身為他的養子的湯姆不知道要說什麼才好，畢竟自己還沒認識學院當中的人，下課大多都會和雪莉在一起，看見這樣的情形只能苦笑。

不過湯姆拿到史萊哲林的學院首席，一年級拿到學院首席算是挺厲害的人，而一年級的首席是布萊克家的孩子，但是湯姆知道洛克比自己還要厲害，只是比自己還要低調，根本不想要讓大家知道自己的實力。

如果不是自己和他認識的話，湯姆肯定會很訝異，把學院首席讓給自己讓湯姆不知道要說什麼才好，洛克的行為讓湯姆不能理解，儘管他們兩人很類似，可是對方卻很低調。

「妳和洛克的事情臭老頭知道嗎？」湯姆記得雪莉很喜歡布萊克家的孩子。

「我還沒跟父親說，爹地知道沒有多說什麼。」雪莉一邊回答一邊想著要怎樣回信給葛林戴華德。

「到時候知道肯定會把人抓去鞭打。」湯姆怎麼會不知道葛林戴華德很寵愛雪莉。

「嘛！到時候再說，我相信洛克的實力。」雪莉很清楚洛克的實力很厲害。

對於自家養姐說的話湯姆沒有回答什麼，要不是他們兩家人認識的話，湯姆真的很難說自己不會去訝異洛克的實力，那種實力讓人不知道要說什麼才好，當然也多虧布萊克家的人，他也知道自己的身世，是血族（吸血鬼）的一員。

而且自己兩位養父和養姐的血液裡面也擁有血族（吸血鬼）的基因，這不是什麼大不了的事情，除去需要血液以外基本上他們和一般人沒有什麼兩樣，甚至也有很多巫師也有這樣的血統。

身為變形學的教授，鄧不利多對於孩子們總是很用心，更不用說對於兩個孩子的關懷更是許多，伴侶對於女兒不是那樣放心，這點讓鄧不利多不知道要說什麼才好，因為自從雪莉進入霍格華茲上課後，周末葛林戴華德都會過來陪伴他們。

「你到底在擔心什麼呢？蓋瑞特。」鄧不利多泡了一杯紅茶給葛林戴華德。

「你知道的，我們家小寶貝那麼漂亮，我怕她被拐走。」葛林戴華德對於女兒是那樣的不放心。

「雪莉自有分寸，對此你擔心太多了。」聽見葛林戴華德說的話鄧不利多只能苦笑。

「身為父親我當然要擔心，要是哪個臭小子敢接近小寶貝，我肯定會……」葛林戴華德就是不讓任何男人接近女兒。

看見葛林戴華德這樣寶貝女兒，鄧不利多還是決定不要告訴他說女兒有喜歡的人，要是給他知曉女兒有喜歡的人，肯定是會大鬧一番，這點鄧不利多很清楚，畢竟葛林戴華德有多疼愛女兒他怎麼會不知道。

雪莉可說是葛林戴華德的心頭肉，要是給其他男人給搶去，他肯定是會找那個人算帳，這樣寶貝的女兒他哪捨得讓其他人搶走，對此鄧不利多決定幫女兒保密，哪天女兒想說再告訴他就好。

葛林戴華德現在的樣子讓鄧不利多很難開口，他們家的寶貝女兒已經到了有喜歡人的年紀，看著女兒慢慢長大鄧不利多很感慨，就是不知道愛人是否可以接受，孩子總有一天是要離開他們。

「那小子和小寶貝的課業根本不需要你擔心？」葛林戴華德喝了一口紅茶後說著。

「那兩個孩子在課業上的確是不需要我擔心。」鄧不利多很清楚雪莉和湯姆表現的很好。

「我應該過來應徵這邊的教授才對，可惜已經沒有任何位子。」葛林戴華德就是擔心寶貝女兒。

「你還是乖乖的在葛姆蘭當校長就好，我可是會擔心你亂來。」鄧不利多慶幸黑魔法防禦術的教授是葛雷夫。

「阿不思，你這樣說的我好像沒有改邪歸正似的。」聽見愛人說的話葛林戴華德很無奈。

「我只是不想要再出現一個黑魔王。」鄧不利多只是不想再出現一個黑魔王，巫師界可以是承受不了這樣的情況。

有時候鄧不利多會想自己和葛林戴華德的緣分可以說是剪不斷理不亂，但是能夠和他在一起擁有一個女兒，這是很幸福的事情，有了女兒之後他們的人生更是完整，更何況他們還有一個養子。

身為霍格華茲的教授鄧不利多唯一的遺憾就是不能好好的和愛人在一起，或許在某些方面來說，這樣的相處葛林戴華德有點小意見以外，他們還是覺得很不錯，至少不需要擔心那麼多。


	13. 《男朋友》

最近雪莉正在考慮是否要把洛克的事情告訴葛林戴華德，對於自家父親的個性她可是很清楚，雖然她相信男朋友的實力根本不需要自己去擔心，只是那位曾經是黑魔王的父親可讓人很頭痛。

不過雪莉還是決定把這件事告訴葛林戴華德，至於對方會有什麼反應她已經不想要去管那麼多，對她來說老是隱瞞這件事有點不是很喜歡，畢竟每次欲言又止的樣子對方肯定知道自己在隱瞞一些事情。

鄧不利多確定女兒已經告訴葛林戴華德後，只是冷靜的想著之後要怎樣對付他，愛女心切的葛林戴華德肯定會殺到霍格華茲來，至於之後會怎樣他已經不想要去想那麼多。

「到底是哪個傢伙把我家閨女給拐走的，就不要讓我知道那個臭小子是誰！」這是身為一個父親的蓋瑞特‧葛林戴華德的發言。

「布萊克家的孩子，洛克，雪莉很喜歡他。」鄧不利多聽見葛林戴華德的發言感到很無奈。

「那個臭小子憑什麼拐我們家的小寶貝，阿不思，為什麼你不阻止小寶貝？」葛林戴華德對此感到很生氣。

「雪莉已經長大了，她想要選擇誰都可以。」鄧不利多看見葛林戴華德的樣子感到很頭痛。

雪莉和洛克以及湯姆有事情來拜訪鄧不利多，沒想到剛好會撞見葛林戴華德在鄧不利多的辦公室，雪莉和湯姆看見這樣的情形苦笑，洛克一臉無所謂的樣子根本沒在怕。

洛克踏入鄧不利多的辦公室後，葛林戴華德馬上轉頭過去看，看見他的樣子很火大馬上用魔法來抓人，洛克馬上反制回去，其他人看見這樣的情形馬上嚇到，葛林戴華德對於洛克可以反制自己反而很訝異。

這讓他知道布萊克家的小子果然不簡單，只是三年級的學生竟然會用這麼高級的魔法，而且對於黑魔法也沒有在怕，這點反而挑起葛林戴華德的興趣，似乎想要試試看這孩子的能耐在哪裡。

「蓋瑞特，別鬧！」鄧不利多馬上阻止葛林戴華德。

「阿不思，你別阻止我，我要試試這小子。」葛林戴華德被阻止感到很不爽。

「我知道你對洛克很有興趣，但是別在我的辦公室當中動手。」鄧不利多的語氣是那樣的嚴肅。

「嘖！這個臭小子果然可以引起我的興趣，不過對於他拐走小寶貝這件事，我可不會善罷干休。」葛林戴華德揮揮自己的手後乖乖的坐下來。

「教授，老爸要我把東西給你。」洛克把東西拿出來給鄧不利多。

「幫我和布萊克教授道謝。」鄧不利多很感謝前任的黑魔法防禦術的教授。

洛克一臉淡定的看著葛林戴華德，對於眼前的人曾經是黑魔王這件事也沒在怕，似乎對他根本沒有什麼感覺，至於自己為什麼引起他的興趣就不得而知，看樣子對方是不會輕易的放過自己。

雪莉看見這樣的情形很無奈，雖然她不擔心洛克會被葛林戴華德怎樣，可是對於自家父親會想要痛打自己的男友這件事情很頭痛，鄧不利多看見這樣的情形也不知道要多說什麼。

如果不是知道布萊克家本來就對黑魔法有很大的興趣，而且洛克的資質又很好，不然自己真的需要擔心葛林戴華德亂來，就算自己想要說什麼也沒辦法，畢竟攸關自家寶貝女兒。

「父親，你不要鬧了啦！洛克又沒對你怎樣！」雪莉氣呼呼的看著葛林戴華德。

「小寶貝，你不能這樣說，這小子把妳拐走，身為父親的我很傷心。」葛林戴華德對於自己的女兒可是很保護。

「就算如此他也是我選擇的人，你不能因為這樣而欺負他。」雪莉實在是不知道要說什麼才好。

「雪莉，沒關係，我不介意。」洛克一點也不在意葛林戴華德對於自己很有意見。

「別這麼寵他，他會得寸進尺的。」雪莉聽見洛克說的話不知道該說什麼。

鄧不利多看見女兒生氣的樣子苦笑，湯姆根本不會去介入他們之間的問題，只是在一旁看好戲，他相信好友的實力不僅僅只有此，他只是不想要拿出全部的實力，加上葛林戴華德也不是真的使出全力，自然不會太過認真。

女兒有了男朋友又偏偏愛偏袒他，這點讓葛林戴華德很生氣，他沒想到女兒竟然會這樣做，寶貝女兒已經不願意乖乖的聽自己的話，身為父親的葛林戴華德當然會很傷心。

看見葛林戴華德難過的樣子雪莉乖乖的去擁抱他，她知道自己交男友這件事葛林戴華德不太開心，可是她真的很喜歡洛克，而且他們兩人是注定的靈魂伴侶，所以她不打算和洛克分手。

「父親，洛克是我的靈魂伴侶，你不能這樣對他。」雪莉輕輕的擁抱葛林戴華德。

「小寶貝，我捨不得妳離開我。」葛林戴華德可是很疼愛雪莉。

「我又不會離開你，父親你擔心太多。」雪莉知道葛林戴華德是有多麼的疼愛她。

「可是妳成年之後就會嫁出去，這樣我會很寂寞的，小寶貝。」葛林戴華德已經開始想以後的事情。

「父親，離我成年還早，你真的想太多了。」雪莉聽見葛林戴華德說的話只能苦笑。

「小寶貝……」葛林戴華德看著寶貝女兒不知道要說什麼才好。

鄧不利多聽見他們父女的對話只能苦笑，看樣子葛林戴華德就是擔心女兒成年之後馬上就會嫁出去，要是寶貝女兒離開自己的身邊，葛林戴華德就是會感到很寂寞，畢竟女兒可是捧在自己手心中的寶貝。

堂堂的黑魔王就是怕女兒被壞男人給拐走，所以對於女兒交男友這件事很生氣，如果要是給世人知道這件事肯定會被笑死，果然葛林戴華德就跟一般父親沒有什麼兩樣。

鄧不利多和葛林戴華德知道自己根本就是一般的父親，疼愛女兒不手軟，他們家可愛的寶貝女兒也慢慢在成長，現在已經有了男友，哪天要是真的要嫁出去的話，他們可真的會很寂寞。


	14. 《空巢期》

「阿不思，你說，我們的空巢期到了，是嗎？」當雪莉和湯姆以及洛克離開辦公室後，葛林戴華德這樣問著自己的愛人。

「你想太多，我們離空巢期還有點時間。」鄧不利多看見葛林戴華德沒有精神的樣子苦笑。

「少來！小寶貝都有男友了。」葛林戴華德悶悶的說著。

「但是她還是會陪在我們的身邊。」鄧不利多不覺得這是什麼大不了的事情。

聽見鄧不利多這樣說，葛林戴華德一點也不想要回答他，只是對於女兒有男友的事情很不高興，而且那小子的身手又特別的好，讓他無法用任何的方法逼迫他，更不用說可愛的女兒還阻擋自己。

雪莉的動作讓葛林戴華德知道她是真的很喜歡洛克，就像自己真的很愛鄧不利多是一樣的道理，當初自己第一眼見到鄧不利多的時候，他就知道他是自己的靈魂伴侶，雪莉肯定也是這樣。

看見葛林戴華德不想說話的樣子，鄧不利多也不打算說什麼，只是坐下來陪在他的身邊，這時候無聲勝有聲，孩子總有一天會長大，他們總是有要放手的一天，或多或少會覺得很寂寞。

「小寶貝是我的心頭肉啊！」葛林戴華德一臉苦瓜臉看著鄧不利多。

「那孩子也是我的心頭肉。」鄧不利多微笑的看著葛林戴華德。

「我不想要她離開我們，臭小子快點滾出去最好。」葛林戴華德對於女兒和養子的態度不一樣。

「總有一天我們都要放手，雪莉總是會離開我們出去闖，湯姆更不用說。」鄧不利多拍拍葛林戴華德的手。

十三年一晃眼就這樣過去，他們家的寶貝女兒也長大，雖然只有十三歲，可是沒多久就會嫁出去，這些時間感覺很少，少到會讓他們捨不得，怎麼說都是自己的寶貝孩子。

等到女兒成年之後就真的會嫁出去，到時候肯定會更難過，畢竟時間很快就過去，看見她跑到另外一個男人的懷抱，這點讓葛林戴華德很不爽，怎麼說雪莉都是自己的寶貝女兒。

對於父親來說和孩子的相處時間總是會覺得不夠，何況是自己最寶貝的前世情人，葛林戴華德覺得自家寶貝女兒太早交男友，讓他和鄧不利多提早迎接空巢期，或多或少會覺得很想哭。

「小寶貝是我們的寶貝啊！我捨不得把她交給另外一個男人。」葛林戴華德的語氣是那樣的哀怨。

「雪莉還沒嫁出去，可以先不用想那麼多，說不定他們兩人不會在一起。」鄧不利多看見這樣的情形還真不知道要說什麼才好。

「鄧不利多教授，您現在方便嗎？」紐特和葛雷夫一起過來找鄧不利多，但是看見葛林戴華德有些訝異。

「請進！」鄧不利多笑笑的看著紐特和葛雷夫。

「呦！親愛的帕西，你竟然在霍格華茲教書，真讓我訝異。」葛林戴華德對於葛雷夫的興趣還是在。

「蓋瑞特。」鄧不利多出言警告。

葛雷夫和紐特一點也不想要問為什麼會看見葛林戴華德哀怨的樣子，這種心態葛雷夫很清楚，最主要是因為自己也是這樣的心態，尤其是知道女兒交男朋友之後就會有這樣的情形，對此紐特感到很無奈。

有鄧不利多在根本不需要擔心葛林戴華德會做什麼，所以葛雷夫和紐特一點也不擔心可以在這裡喝茶，兩位愛女成痴的父親談到女兒交男友這件事，馬上開始討論起來，憤恨的罵著把自己女兒搶走的男孩。

鄧不利多和紐特不打算理會這兩位提早進入空巢期的父親，他們一點也不覺得女兒交男友是什麼大不了的事情，可是他們的伴侶卻是這樣的表現，讓人真的不知道要說什麼才好。

「我家小寶貝交了男友，還是布萊克家的臭小子。」葛林戴華德憤恨不平的說著。

「我懂你的感受，我家女兒交男友的時候我也是這樣！」想到女兒的伴侶葛雷夫還是很生氣。

「雪莉有男友了？是洛克？」聽見葛林戴華德說的話，紐特很訝異的看著鄧不利多。

「嗯，是的。」鄧不利多微笑的看著紐特。

「為什麼哪家小子不挑，偏挑布萊克家的臭小子。」葛林戴華德就是不爽洛克那個孩子。

「那孩子很出色，不過個性的確是有點讓人傷腦筋。」葛雷夫想起洛克是怎樣的孩子。

「能力比想像中的還要出色，保護小寶貝是不需要太過擔心，但是……我就是怕小寶貝吃虧啊！」葛林戴華德就是怕女兒過不好。

「我想這點不需要太過擔心，布萊克家的人都很癡情，對另一半很好。」葛雷夫想起西瑟斯的伴侶。

鄧不利多和紐特聽著他們說的話沒有多說什麼，紐特不覺得洛克的個性有什麼問題，大概是因為覺得自己是長子的關係，所以本性有些壓抑，但是自己有見過那孩子的本性，他相信鄧不利多也是一樣。

雪莉會選擇洛克不僅僅只是靈魂伴侶的關係，還有就是她看見洛克最原本的個性，甚至可以輕易的走入他的內心當中，連湯姆都覺得洛克是個很神祕的傢伙，根本不太會讓人輕易的走入他的內心當中，雪莉大概是例外。

或許就是這些原因讓葛林戴華德很不喜歡他，加上自己的寶貝女兒又站在他的身邊自然更是不高興，因為是自己的寶貝女兒，葛林戴華德才沒有多說什麼，不然真的會出手對付那臭小子。

「那個臭小子，總有一天我會給他好看！」葛林戴華德就是看洛克不順眼，以後絕對會給那傢伙好看。

「真是的，蓋瑞特，那是雪莉的選擇，你不能這樣做。」鄧不利多看見這樣的情形只能苦笑。


	15. 《翁婿之間》

對於葛林戴華德不太喜歡洛克這件事鄧不利多感到很無奈，只要有機會他就會趁機捉弄一下洛克，好在洛克的性子沒有在意那麼多，雪莉看見這樣的情形很無奈，也不好出手阻止自家父親。

洛克雖然對於葛林戴華德的捉弄頗有微詞卻也沒有多說什麼，主要是敬重他是長輩，加上又是自己尊敬的教授的伴侶，女友的父親，他也不好多說什麼，家裡的長輩知道也沒多說什麼。

洛克很清楚祖父和父親以及叔父們知道後也沒多說什麼，他們認為他已經大了，可以自己去解決這件事，畢竟葛林戴華德當年是讓他們頭痛的人物，而現在他們一點也不想要插手這件事。

「臭小子，誰准許你把我的寶貝女兒給拐走的！」葛林戴華德很生氣的用魔法攻擊洛克。

「父親，你不要鬧了啦！」雪莉看見這樣的情形很生氣。

「妳就讓臭老頭玩個夠，反正洛克那傢伙也很享受。」湯姆看見好友從容不迫的樣子微笑。

「蓋瑞特又來了。」鄧不利多看見這樣的情形苦笑。

看見洛克遊刃有餘的樣子讓葛林戴華德氣的要死，即使用黑魔法也沒用，對方也會用其他的方法解除那個魔法，雖然不會對自己用黑魔法，可是看的出來那孩子會用黑魔法。

鄧不利多當然知道洛克會用黑魔法，魔法這種東西對布萊克家來說沒有太大的意義，是黑是白對他們來說根本沒差，只是為了不要造成恐慌洛克並不打算用黑魔法，至於葛林戴華德會用根本不是什麼太大的問題。

不過葛林戴華德捉弄洛克這件事沒有引起霍格華茲的學生來圍觀，鄧不利多早已經下了結界不讓學校的其他學生來觀看，他可不想要引起葛林戴華德的自戀，已經退役的黑魔王可是人來瘋。

「臭小子，你給我站住！」葛林戴華德看見洛克已經不想打的樣子很生氣。

「葛林戴華德先生，我累了，不想繼續下去。」洛克把所以有的魔法都擋下來後有些疲累的樣子。

「年輕人竟然體力不支，笑死人了。」葛林戴華德譏笑眼前的孩子。

「哀……真是麻煩，真的不想繼續下去，好煩！」洛克已經不想要繼續下去。

「父親，你夠了！不要每次周末都過來捉弄人！」雪莉生氣的警告葛林戴華德。

「小寶貝……」聽見女兒說的話葛林戴華德乖乖住手。

雪莉生氣的樣子讓葛林戴華德乖乖住手，洛克看見這樣的情形鬆了一口氣，雖然自己遊刃有餘，但是因為需要集中精神來對付葛林戴華德，消耗的體力也是很累人的，對於這點讓他很傷腦筋。

難得看見女兒生氣的樣子鄧不利多只是笑笑的沒有多說什麼，然後就看著女兒拉著葛林戴華德回去辦公室當中，但是他注意到洛克疲累的樣子，看樣子對付自家愛人需要很大的專注力，才會讓洛克這樣疲累。

鄧不利多知道洛克的個性很低調，所以很討厭這樣的麻煩事，自然也沒想到葛林戴華德會在這幾年老是捉弄他，就算很遊刃有餘也還是會覺得很累，畢竟誰都不喜歡被捉弄的感覺。

「湯姆、布萊克，一起過來喝杯茶吧！」鄧不利多微笑的看著他們。

「好的，爹地。」湯姆倒是沒有什麼意見。

「不了，教授，我想回去休息。」洛克實在不想面對葛林戴華德。

洛克才要轉身離開的時候，冷不防的吐出一大灘血，嚇的才剛轉頭想要叫自己的男友一起過來喝茶的雪莉，其他人也被這樣的情況給嚇到，湯姆當機立斷馬上帶洛克去醫務室。

看見這樣的情形其他人也馬上跟去，雪莉沒想到會發生這樣的事情，氣的不想要和葛林戴華德說話，葛林戴華德和鄧不利多也沒想到會發生這樣的情形，畢竟在剛剛的情形來說洛克根本沒事。

「龐內夫人，洛克怎麼了嗎？為什麼會吐血？」雪莉著急的問著治療師。

「他啊！沒什麼大問題，大概是幫斯卡曼德教授照顧動物的時候不慎受傷，可能是仗著血族的力量想說會很快好，沒想到會變成這樣。」龐內夫人笑笑的說。

「是因為蓋瑞特的關係吧？」鄧不利多只是這樣猜測。

「這個嘛！算是吧！本來需要幾天的癒合時間，結果葛林戴華德先生來搗亂，就變成這樣嚴重，讓他休息幾天就沒事了。」龐內夫人在洛克清醒後給他喝藥。

「不好意思，龐內夫人，給您添麻煩了。」洛克乖乖的把藥水喝完。

「不會，在這裡多躺幾天吧！有助於恢復傷口。」龐內夫人一點也不擔心洛克的恢復力。

「好的。」洛克乖乖的點頭。

「下次可別仗著恢復力很好而不來治療。」龐內夫人語重心長的說著。

「是。」洛克點點頭後又乖乖的睡去。

雪莉看見這樣的情形鬆了一口氣，鄧不利多則是拉著葛林戴華德回去，湯姆和雪莉一起留下來陪洛克，這也是為什麼剛剛看見洛克會那樣的疲累，一般來說洛克和葛林戴華德對峙的時候不會顯現疲態。

鄧不利多懊悔自己沒有早點發現到狀況，還讓葛林戴華德亂來，怎麼說他也有點受不了自家愛人老是找學生麻煩，好好的沒事就喜歡找人家麻煩，這也怪不得雪莉這幾天為什麼不想理人的原因。

「蓋瑞特，洛克註定成為雪莉的伴侶，你別找人家麻煩。」鄧不利多語重心長的告訴葛林戴華德。

「哼！知道了，要是那傢伙沒好好對待小寶貝，我肯定要他好看！」葛林戴華德就是不爽洛克把女兒給拐走。

聽見葛林戴華德說的話鄧不利多都想嘆氣，不知道等女兒結婚的時候會發生什麼事情，不過等到那時候就知道，現在還是不要去管那麼多，怪不得人們總是說翁婿之間會不合。


	16. 《女兒的婚禮》

在雪莉成年後的三年，也是她二十歲的時候決定嫁人，嫁給她的靈魂伴侶，洛克‧布萊克，要嫁人之前葛林戴華德很生氣，不知道要怎麼說，雪莉看見這樣的情形很無奈。

鄧不利多看見這樣的情形也不想要多說什麼，只是幫著女兒張羅婚禮，對於另外一半不高興的樣子決定忽略過去，既然女兒決定要嫁人，看到她有個好歸宿，自然不會去想那麼多。

婚禮當天葛林戴華德雖然很想亂，可是看見女兒幸福的樣子也不好多說什麼，只是他會好好警告洛克，讓他要好好的對待自己的寶貝女兒，絕對不可以欺負他最愛的女兒。

「小寶貝，妳就要嫁人了，PAPA真不捨。」葛林戴華德看見已經穿上婚紗的女兒感到很不捨。

「父親，我會回家看你們的，不要這麼感傷嘛！」雪莉輕輕的擁抱自己最愛的父親。

「要是那臭小子欺負妳，可要讓PAPA知道，PAPA會教訓他。」葛林戴華德摸著女兒的臉。

「當然，要是被欺負我會回家哭，讓你去教訓他。」雪莉或多或少會捨不得兩位父親。

「別聽蓋瑞特說的話，妳可要幸福，不然我們會捨不得。」鄧不利多聽見葛林戴華德的話搖頭。

「嗯！我會很幸福的！」雪莉知道兩位父親是那樣的擔心她。

時間一到葛林戴華德牽著女兒的手走紅毯，看見紅毯上另外一端的洛克，雪莉露出好看的笑容，同時看見湯姆當伴郎的樣子微笑，當她看見父親把自己的手交到洛克手上的時候，眼淚快要掉出來。

自己就要離開成長多年的家，這些年來兩位父親是多麼疼愛她，雪莉非常的清楚，她真的很喜歡這個家，即使多了湯姆這個弟弟也是一樣，沒想到竟然會這樣不捨，不捨離開他們。

雪莉知道自己一定要幸福才可以，不然兩位父親肯定會很擔心，自己選擇的伴侶對自己是那樣的好，所以自己以後一定會很幸福，偶爾也要回去看看拉拔她長大的兩位父親才可以。

「那個臭小子，看了真的讓人不爽。」葛林戴華德就是看洛克不順眼。

「好了，今天可是女兒的婚禮，別這樣。」鄧不利多拍拍葛林戴華德的手。

「小寶貝就這樣嫁出去，真的讓人捨不得。」葛林戴華德對於唯一寶貝的女兒是那樣的疼愛。

「畢竟他們是認定一輩子的伴，就像我們一樣，甚至會比我們還要幸福。」想到以前的事情鄧不利多不知道要說什麼。

葛林戴華德默默的握緊鄧不利多的手，自己的確是欠他一個婚禮，雖然對方不計較他也沒多說什麼，他們就這樣過一輩子，走過這麼長的時間早已經很有默契，黑魔王這個身分葛林戴華德也放下，甘願這樣陪在鄧不利多的身邊。

兩位新手父親就這樣帶著他們的寶貝女兒長大，今天可以看見寶貝女兒的婚禮讓他們感到很開心，養子也在魔法部有一定的地位，他們不需要太過擔心，將來哪天湯姆爬到魔法部部長的位子也不會太過訝異。

這時候葛林戴華德才知道原來這是幸福，和鄧不利多在一起才會有的幸福，雖然最後女兒真的要嫁人會很捨不得，可是看見女兒幸福的笑容，這讓他們知道這是一件很幸福的事情。

「沒想到我們會有這一天，看著小寶貝嫁人。」葛林戴華德從沒想過他們有這樣的未來。

「雪莉的出生改變了許多的事情，也把你留在我身邊。」鄧不利多沒想到女兒的出生可以改變這麼多。

「因為小寶貝是我們的女兒。」葛林戴華德握緊鄧不利多的手。

「是啊！她是我們的女兒。」鄧不利多露出好看的笑容。

「那臭小子要是膽敢欺負小寶貝，我會殺了他。」葛林戴華德忿恨的說著。

鄧不利多聽著葛林戴華德說的話只是笑笑沒多說什麼，他知道洛克是不會欺負他們的寶貝女兒，可以看的出來洛克真的很喜歡雪莉，只是不太會表現出來，大概是因為洛克的個性就是這樣。

看見女兒開心又幸福的樣子葛林戴華德和鄧不利多也很開心，沒想到二十年的時間就這樣一眨眼就過去，而他們體內的血族基因不知道什麼時候被激活，讓他們的外表很難老去，大概可以保持很久。

這二十年的時間葛林戴華德很開心可以和鄧不利多在一起，此後自己的人生也會繼續和他在一起，不會因為女兒嫁出去而離開對方，當然他們還有一個養子，不過湯姆這個孩子已經買下屬於自己屬意的莊園，早在成年後就搬出去。

「剩下你我在一起，我們會繼續這樣走下去。」葛林戴華德看見女兒交換戒指的樣子微笑。

「只要你不離開我，我不需要去和你決鬥，就什麼都好。」鄧不利多緩緩的說出這句話。

「我沒那個心力去做那些事情，不然我又要看你生氣的樣子。」葛林戴華德才不想看見那樣的情形。

「誰叫你那時候鬧那麼大，我差點無法把你保出來。」鄧不利多想起當初的事情還心有餘悸。

「呵呵！但是你還是把我留在你的身邊。」葛林戴華德知道自己是多麼的幸福。

雖然嘴上說著一些過去的事情，但是他們還是專注看著女兒的婚禮，看見她拋捧花的樣子微笑，傳說接到捧花的人會是下一個結婚的人，不知道哪個幸運的人會接到那個捧花。

二十年來的點點滴滴早已經成為他們的回憶，看見愛女嫁人他們多少有些感慨，怎麼說都是自己的寶貝女兒，只要看見她幸福的樣子就會很高興，他們始終相信女兒的人生會幸福美滿。

這時候他們會覺得育兒的時間怎麼可以過那麼快，這是身為父親的感慨，愛情、親情都在這個家展現出來，葛林戴華德會牽起鄧不利多的手繼續走下去，這份愛情會一直延續下去。（全文完）


End file.
